Mokona's 109 secrets
by Snowe Whisper
Summary: Mokona gets separated from his friends in a new world. But meets a grouchy teen while he's at it, and dedicates himself to become his friend. Maybe Mokona can have his own little adventure.


_Hello. This is Snowe Whisper. I just thought that I should mention that this story contains spoilers. So please don't read this if you haven't finished reading the manga. Unless you want to be spoiled. By the way, I call Mokona a he. _

_I really don't think that it matters, but if it bothers you, don't read it._

* * *

Mokona blinked.

He looked down, to see that he was in the middle of the sky. He reached out and grabbed onto a tree branch. He hopped down the leafy tree, and once he got to ground he looked around. He was alone.

"Kurogane! Fai! Syaoran!" He called, to which their was no replies. Mokona tried to see if he could sense them, but he couldn't. Which meant that they were pretty far away. But Mokona did sense a feather. He knew that searching for feathers wasn't their goal anymore, but he wondered if he should go after it. There was no reason to.

Sakura was inside Sakura, and couldn't really get her feathers. Mokona wondered if the real Sakura could take the feather for her.

Mokona just decided to look for the feather, and look for the rest of his gang at the same time. But he had to admit that this was a little odd. Usually even if they all got separated, Mokona would at least be with someone. He decided it wasn't worth worrying about.

He looked around. The world he was in was beautiful. The sun glowed on the meadow in front of him. The meadow seemed to somehow glow itself. The trees were freakishly tall. Like, giant bean stalk tall. Mokona wondered why. Suddenly, he felt a presence near him. Mokona looked up, to see a teenage boy staring back down. Mokona smiled, and hopped up to talk to him but the boy swatted him out of the air.

Mokona flew into a different tree. Mokona gasped at what the boy did, but then decided to try again. He just figured the boy was a little creeped out that a weird creature just came out of nowhere. Mokona could tell that this world was magical. so he figured the teenager would be able to handle him.

"Hi. I'm Mokona! It's nice to meet you." Mokona told him, once he got close to him. The boy flipped his hair. Mokona noted that his hair was the color of the sun. At least, the yellow part.

"You don't even know me. How can it be nice to meet me?" He asked, and Mokona cocked his head at the question.

"I can tell you're a good person." He replied, and the teen laughed.

"Your powers must be wrong, then." He replied, and Mokona sniffed him. The teen jumped back.

"Get off me, weirdo!" He replied, blushing at the fact that Mokona had sniffed him. But Mokona was just more interested in the fact that he couldn't tell what this thing was. He could tell the thing in front of him was not human. He knew he had been around this thing a lot, but he still couldn't tell what it was.

"Sorry. Mokona was just trying to see what you were." He apologized, and the teen rolled his eyes.

"Well don't, k?" He asked, hopping onto the next branch. Mokona followed him, and the teen felt a little uncomfortable. But he just decided to ignore the weird creature following him.

"Have you seen a bug scary man, a nice man, and a boy wearing a cloak?" Mokona asked, trying to break the ice, while also trying to get on this kid's good side. The teen just gave a brute,

"No." Mokona thanked him anyway.

"So. Can you just tell Mokona what you are?" Mokona asked, and the teen glared at him. Mokona just kept smiled. Once he knew that there was no chance he was going to get an answer to that he instead suggested,

"You can at least tell me your name." The teen rolled his eyes, but then grumbled. Mokona couldn't hear and asked,

"What? Can you repeat that?" The teen sat away from him, but then repeated,

"I don't have one, okay?" Mokona laughed at how cute this kid was, and then suggested,

"How about I give you a name?" The teen actually seemed to not want to be a grump. Mokona thought about what he should call him. But then it came to him. Mokona laughed and replied,

"Your name will be Kimuzukasii! It means grumpy!" He laughed, and Kimuzukasii tried to kick Mokona, but missed and fell out of the tree. Which just made him angrier. Mokona laughed, and hopped down onto his chest.

"You're funny!" He told him, and Kimuzukasii actually felt something in his heart. Something other than hatred. But of course once he realized that he felt it, he just got more pissed off.

"But your name is sooo long!" Mokona complained, and Kimuzukasii wanted to point out that Mokona was the one who came up with the name in the first place. But before he could say anything Mokona cheered,

"I'll call you Kimu!" Making Kimu get grumpy. Because he didn't understand why this weird thing was paying any attention to him in the first place. Nothing had ever payed attention to him. He would work so hard, and everyone would just let him slip by. Mokona noticed something poking out of Kimu pocket. Mokona grabbed it, and Kimu started to chase him.

"Give it back!" He barked, chasing Mokona around the field. Meanwhile Mokona just laughed. Mokona noticed that what he was carrying was a wand. Mokona leaped towards Kimu, landing on his face. Since there was enough force, Kimu fell onto the ground. Kimu grabbed his wand back.

"Wow, you do magic? I know a wizard!" Mokona told Kimu.

"Good for you. Now get off me! I don't like being touched!" He told Mokona, who hopped off of him.

"You really like this wand, huh?" Mokona asked, and Kimu's face flared.

"N-no! I just have to carry it around, that's all!" He replied, and Mokona laughed.

"That person must be special to you." Mokona inferred, and Kimu looked like a grouchy cat.

"But i do wonder. If you don't have a name, what does this person call you? And what do you call him?" Mokona asked, and Kimu folded his arms. He turned away from Mokona but then replied with,

"He calls me dorky eyes, and I call him stupid." Mokona noticed that Kimu's eyes were white in color.

Suddenly, a woman came into their hearing range. She was sobbing. Mokona instantly hopped over to her to inspect. Kimu followed silently.

"I'm following because I want to. Not because I have to." Kimu grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Mokona asked, and the woman jumped in surprise at the sudden attention. But then she wiped her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She replied, and Kimu scoffed.

"Liar! You're crying." He told her, and the woman choked back another sob. Mokona hopped onto her shoulder. He started to pat her, and the woman actually started to feel better. She took a shaky breath.

"Well, honestly it's not that bad. I just cry over pretty lame things. But if you want to know, over the course of a year, I've been promising kids that I'll teach them magic. Today is going to be out first day. But I just got a call from my brother. He's having a baby." She told them, and Mokona's eyes widened.

But Kimu stayed monotonous.

"So, you wanna go help your brother, but then you'd break your promise with the kids?" Mokona asked after he got over the shock. The woman nodded. Then Mokona got an idea.

"Kimu's a wizard! He can teach your class for today!" Mokona cheered, and Kimu snatched up Mokona.

"You can't decide that for me!" He yelled, and the woman nodded.

"He's right. It's okay. I can see my child tomorrow." She sobbed, and Kimu cursed under his breath. But then said,

"I'll teach your stupid class. But only for a day. Okay?" He asked, and the woman threw her arms around him. Of course he didn't hug back. But Mokona noticed that Kimu really was kind on the inside.

Later, Kimu and Mokona sat in an old library waiting for the kids.

The books had pages coming out of them. Some of them looked older than time itself. Mokona noticed one book that looked very worn out. He hopped over to it, and read the cover. It read: Missing Winter.

Mokona picked it up, and hopped over to Kimu.

"What's this about?" He asked, and Kimu looked at the cover.

"About one hundred years ago the season of winter disappeared." He replied, and Mokona gasped in surprise. He didn't know it was possible for a season to just disappear.

"How did it...?" Mokona started to ask, and Kimu rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think I know?" He asked, and Mokona just dropped it. Well, he dropped it with Kimu. He still opened the book. He read the words Wonutu Socerce. But Kimu ripped the book away from Mokona.

"The kids are here." He told him, and Mokona smiled.

Ten kids walked through the door, and Kimu was there to greet them. Although he didn't give them the warm welcome Mokona was hoping he would. He didn't want Kimu to scare the kids. They looked around.

"Where's Stonea?" A girl asked, and Mokona hopped over.

"Her brother is having a kid, so we'll be filling in today for her." Mokona explained, and he was glad that the kids didn't mind much. There was only two boys in the class. Mokona noticed how they seemed to be ignoring the girls.

"Alright, so what will we learn first?" A girl asked. She wore a black ponytail, and seemed to be the most outgoing. Kimu thought about it. He never used magic in front of anyone other than the one he called Stupid.

"We'll do group magic. And if you're stupid and can't get what that means, it means a lot of people have to do it for it to work." He told the kids, and they blinked. Wide eyed.

"Okay. This magic only needs two people to work. All you have to do is hold someone's hand, and say, "Love to laugh, I laugh to love. Don't feel unless you know you won't feel regret from it." and that's it." He told, and the kids looked around at each other. Until finally a shy girl asked,

"Can you do it first?" Kimu wondered why they couldn't do it themselves, but then groaned. He looked at Mokona.

"Can you help me?" He asked, his and held out, and his voice practically a whisper. Mokona laughed, and placed his paw in his hand. Kimu repeated the spell, and suddenly there were glowing pencils in the air. The kids awed, and Kimu shouted,

"This isn't what the spell does!" And the kids sat there, now expecting more. Kimu gave a pencil to Mokona, and then Kimu grabbed one of his own. He drew a the word, learn. There it sat, floating in the air. Kimu grabbed the word, and blew it at the kids. Suddenly the word was pictured into their heads. The kids jumped up and down with glee.

Mokona drew the word beauty, and blew it at a book. Suddenly the book looked like god himself had wrote it. Then the kids started doing the spell like crazy. And looking at the kids smiling, and laughing he wanted to smile.

Again, he felt something other than hatred in his heart.

He usually didn't do this, but he wanted to. Even if meant what he knew it meant. Kimu pulled out his wand. and waved it. Suddenly they were all in a different world. The kids looked around.

"Where are we?" The smaller of the boys asked.

"I made this word." Kimu told them, and the kids cheered.

"Awesome!" A brown hair girl congratulated.

"I want you guys to add to it. Only if you want. But it would make you look stupid." Kimu grumbled, and the kid's faces lit up. They then started to make words, adding to the world they were in. Mokona looked around, amazed. Then he smiled at Kimu. The kids came over to them and suddenly a brown wizard's hat ploppled onto Kimu's head. Then the kid's put on a matching robe.

Kimu blinked, shocked.

"This is for you!" The kids told him, and Kimu smiled. Mokona laughed, and they all played.

Later that day, Kimu and Mokona sat under their tree. He noticed that Kimu was happier. But he also felt that something was different about him. Mokona looked at Kimu's hat.

"Do you like it? The hat, I mean?" He asked, and Kimu's face flushed, But then he whispered,

"Maybe." And Mokona laughed.

"Mokona knew he was right when he said that you were a good person!" Mokona told him, and Kimu felt it again. Then he knew what it was. It must have been love. He soon felt that he loved this weird thing like a brother. He also realized that maybe he felt that way about the one he called Stupid. Which may be a good thing.

Kimu sighed, and asked,

"Did you read the book?" Mokona at first was confused, but then he understood.

"Mokona only read two words. Wonutu and Socerce." He replied, and Kimu thought about what he should say next. He knew that he was going to have to say it soon, so he might as well get it over with.

"It stands for Winter Sorcerer. You see, in this world a wizard, if they're really powerful, become seasons." He explained, and then suddenly it all made sense. How Mokona felt that he was constantly around this person, yet had never really met him before.

"You're-" Mokona started to say, but then was interupted with,

"The season of winter." It wasn't Kimu. It was a man with hair was white as snow. Mokona looked at him.

"He's the season of winter." He added, walking over. Mokona noticed that Kimu now looked more grumpy. But it seemed like it was in a good way. Mokona smiled, and said,

"You must be, Stupid!" And Stupid laughed.

"I guess, huh? Anyway, I've missed you, Dorky eyes." He told Kimu who looked at the ground.

"I-I didn't miss you!" He yelled and Stupid looked at the wand.

"Then why do you still have the wand I gave you?" He asked, and Kimu glared at him. Mokona just hopped onto his lap. Kimu looked down at him, and Stupid looked at the both of them.

"Yay. I'm happy I gotta to meet your friends! But...Mokona doesn't think you'll be able to meet my friends, huh?" He asked, and Kimu felt tears come to his eyes. He grabbed Mokona and touched Mokona's forehead with his lips. Tears started to come from his eyes.

"No." He managed to say.

"How stupid. I'm like the woman. Crying over lame things. We only met this morning." Kimu whispered, and Mokona hugged Kimu's arms. Kimu hugged him back. Mokona leaped off of him.

"Mokona wishes we could see each other all the time!" Mokona told him, and Kimu nodded in agreement. Stupid patted his head, and Mokona saw the grumpy look come back to his face. Stupid just laughed.

"Mokona, I'll see you once a year for four months." He told him, and Mokona laughed.

"But..Mokona wants to know why you stopped being Winter in the first place?" Mokona asked, and Kimu thought about it.

"At the time, I was angry. I said I never wanted to see Stupid. But mostly it's because no one ever liked me. I worked so hard, but when ever I worked, everyone would just sit in their houses. I didn't feel appreciated." He grumbled, and Stupid wrapped his arms around Kimu.

"I'm sorry about what I said." He told him.

"I don't like being touched." Kimu told him, but then he locked eyes with Mokona. He blew a kiss towards him, and then they both disappeared. Suddenly, have of the sky snowed, and the other half was summer. Mokona guessed that Stupid was the season for that.

"Mokona!" Mokona heard, and he turned around to see Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran.

"Guys!" He cheered, throwing himself into Syaoran's arms.

"Where have you been. We've been looking all over for you." Fai told him, and Syaoran added,

"We found this along the way." It was a feather. Mokona laughed. Kurogane folded his arms.

"Damn, it's cold." He complained, and Fai pulled him a foot to the left where it was summer.

"What's up with the weather?" Kurogane asked.

"I would say it's just the country, but we've been here a long time, and this is the first time this has happened." Fai spoke, and Mokona looked at the sky, and felt his best friend there.

"Mokona knows what happened!" He teased.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"It's one of Mokona's 109 secrets!" He said with a laugh.

* * *

_Well, that's it I guess._

_Sorry that the story was totally random. I just thought it would be a good idea. Actually, I had intended for Kimu to be a whole lot younger, and brattier. (Of course, he was still pretty bratty) I just wanted to make a story about Mokona having his own adventure._

_But man I'm gonna say that this story was one of the weirdest I've ever written. The reason being, Stupid. It was so weird writing the word stupid, and have it actually refer to someone. I felt weird the whole time doing it._

_Another thing. I was going to name this story something completely different, but then changed it at the last second. It was originally named "Kimuzukasii means Grumpy!" Of course, it was Mokona who had said that._

_Anyway, I hoped you liked it as much as I do. I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


End file.
